There are two types of bicycle carriers for a vehicle in the related art.
FIGS. 1 to 2 are side views and rear views illustrating bicycle carriers for a vehicle in the related art, in which FIG. 1 illustrates the bicycle carrier installed on a roof of the vehicle, and FIG. 2 illustrates the bicycle carrier installed at a rear side of the vehicle.
In a case in which the bicycle is supported on the roof of the vehicle as illustrated in FIG. 1, there are problems in that it is difficult to load the bicycle onto the vehicle, fuel economy of the vehicle deteriorates because of a large amount of air resistance applied to the vehicle while the vehicle travels, serious noise occurs due to the air resistance, a loaded state of the bicycle is unstable because a center of gravity of the bicycle is high, the bicycle is separated when the vehicle severely sways, and it is difficult for a driver to check a loaded state of the bicycle while the driver drives the vehicle.
In a case in which the bicycle is loaded onto a rear surface of the vehicle as illustrated in FIG. 2, there are problems in that there is concern that the vehicle will be damaged and fuel economy will deteriorate because a bicycle weight is concentrated at a rear side of the vehicle, safety driving deteriorates because the bicycle covers a number plate and tail lamps of the vehicle, it is impossible for a driver to check a loaded state of the bicycle while the driver drives the vehicle, and the bicycle and the vehicle are damaged because the bicycle comes into contact with the vehicle while the vehicle travels as well as while the bicycle is being installed at the rear of the vehicle.